When Water Falls
by Swallowing.RaInDrOpS
Summary: Kataang Oneshot. "You know," said person began, a sly tone evident,"there's a legend that when it rains for three days straight, like this, the Avatar's child is coming."


Okay! Hibernation is now [officially] over.

Kera: Yeah right, you're just bored.

Hey Whoa Hey There Now Just a gosh darn…yeah you're probably right. Anyway! If it means I can use my muse-

Kera: Gross.

-then its fine! Besides I feel like typing out some stories while I'm vacationing here.

Kera: And where would you vacationing at this moment?

Oh I'm glad you asked, right now I'm in ******

Kera: Enjoy the story.

* * *

Katara sat watching the rain.

There was no real contemplation that lead up to it, no real depth in her thinking '_I feel like watching the rain.'_

She felt like it. Therefore, she did it.

But somehow this lead to everyone in the Tea Shop that morning to ask…

"So what'd you do now, Twinkle Toes?"

…mostly in that order.

In turn, this caused a nervous Avatar (the most entertaining kind) to pace left and right at a safe distance behind his wife wearing an earthbender's hole in the ground. Stopping every once in a while to look in her direction.

"For the love of-stop shifting!" Toph bellowed from her comfy pillow a slid her foot across the ground.

The desired effect was accomplished when she heard the satisfying thump of an airbender flopping besides a calmer vibration.

Face first she hoped.

"Hey Aang." Katara greeted him nonchalantly.

He grunted from his position, face first in a cloud of rock dust, before using his airbending to seat himself in a more comfortable state.

Hey if you wanna look at least a little cool after a move like that you'd better be a bender.

"Hey Kat."

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname but leaned against his shoulder anyway and intertwined their fingers, enjoying the way that silly grin of his spread over his face, the feeling of his thumb circling her knuckle was always soothing.

"Something wrong?"

Aang blinked. "Isn't that my line? I thought there was something up with you."

Katara rolled her eyes and continued to 'rain gaze'. "Well you would _not _be the first to ask."

Direct your attention, if you please, to the back of the Tea Shop. There you will see three of the six worlds' saviors FireLord Zuko, Sokka of the Water Tribe, and his betrothed Warrior Suki, now frozen to the wall with _strict_ orders not to be thawed.

"Well…you know you could tell me right? If anything was wrong."

Katara glanced at Aang quickly; staring at him for too long caused shortness of breath, and let her smile spread wider at the look of total innocent compassion shining in those cloudy grey orbs of his.

The waterbending master collapsed with glee onto his broadening shoulder.

"Believe me, I know. But despite what you might hear on the _street_-"

(Street equals a code word for Sokka.)

"-a woman wanting to do something without someone else does not conclude to the end of the world."

The rain shifted slightly and wet Katara's sandals, her toes mindlessly wiggled. Aang nudged his head into the base of coffee brown curls before encircling Katara's waist, settling her into his lap.

From her comfortable slouch, Toph bleh'ed at the vibration of them 'becoming one' and decided it was past Appa's mid'afternoon snack.

The object of a certain person's affection let out a laugh.

"You know," said person began, a sly tone evident, "there's a legend that when it rains for three days straight, like this, the Avatar's child is coming."

Katara finished with a cherry hue over her cheeks.

Aang's smirk grew and he turned his attention back to the wispy, sea foam clouds. There ethereal light gathering in his eyes, making them glow.

"I'm pretty sure that legends been confirmed." Katara reply suited him just fine.

Until it was actually fitted snugly around his brain, then they were soaked in rain from Aang's constant twirling.

** END**

* * *

& that's a one-shot wrap. Oh…I forgot…

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, if I did a lot of people's stories would be turned into episodes by now.

There I said it, now gimme back my bloopers!

Lawyers: Fine. –_Hands back the blooper reel to Kera_-

Yatta! It's been nice working with you two Laws, now self destruct.

Lawyers: Finally! –_Splode_-


End file.
